A murder story
by Mynameisntlunabuticanlovegood
Summary: Rose Tyler was a spontaneous person. Martha is a bloody harpy. Everyone loves chips.
""Rose Tyler was a spontaneous person.
She had made many friends over the years, and then had decided while she liked them all right, she'd be better off travelling across the world.  
And so she went. Of course, her mother Jackie wasn't thrilled about her decision. Not because of any financial issues or potential difficulties for Rose to find a new job when she'd come back. But because of who she'd be traveling with.

Rose wasn't exactly single, you see. And while putting a label on the relationship she had with "The Doctor", as John Smith preferred to be called, was absolutely impossible (not that Jackie hadn't tried), they definetly had one. Of sorts.

They'd met over fish and chips, both soaked with rain, when the only seat available left for The Doctor was next to Rose, and that after asking, he'd found out she didn't mind at all that he sat there.  
She had just broken up with her cheating boyfriend - how cliché was that ? - and was considering starting a dancing career to take her mind off things. They had tried to dance around their table inside the crowded pub to see if her hypothetical career would've any chance to take off one day, and had had to admit it probably wouldn't - she was terrible at it, while he had pulled out quite a few wicked moves.

After taking their seats back, they had talked about hobbies. The Doctor really was some specimen.  
He'd said he liked to travel - "Could be through time and space for all you know !" he had pointed out when she said it sounded ordinary and dull -, to take care of his TARDIS ; which apparently was his car, to learn new languages "like Ood and Silurian" - she had Googled it and concluded he must've made them up as she couldn't find anything remotely related to these bizarre sounding dialects -, and to read about History.  
He actually had quite the theory about historical events, how they happened, and about time itself (something about a wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey ball of stuff... ?).

She'd found out she hadn't much to say about herself : she was an employee at some mall, liked chips and telly, her mom Jackie made the best cuppas in the UK, and her dad had died when she was around one year old.

On that depressing thought, she'd taken his number and walked away.  
It was two weeks later that she'd called him and told him about her wanting to travel. Two plane tickets booking and a shouted "Allons-y !" later, they were flying away towards Indonesia, then Barcelona and now North America.  
There, they'd met Martha Jones, a brilliant young woman, studying to be a doctor at the Seattle Grace Hospital - which was not located in Seattle. She apparently was a long-time friend of The Doctor's and Rose took an instant dislike to her.

While Martha was all smiles and jokes around The Doctor, she was a real pain to Rose as soon as he was gone, even for a minute. That bloody harpy was quite obviously jealous of Rose and her travel companion.

Rose loved her Doctor dearly and the feeling was mutual. Though it might not be the affection one could see between lovers, they both respected each other very much, and when Rose had broken down a few days ago because of her luggage the airport had accidentaly sent over to the Bahamas (a stupid error in the files, really), he'd held her and comforted her until she was better.  
And she liked that weird kind of relationship they shared : the one that existed between fellow travelers, close friends ; while there might occasionally be a hint of something more, it was never awkward, just filled with happiness, fun and carelessness.

That's what she thought about when she quietly opened the door to his hotel room (she feared he had already gone to sleep) to ask him for toothpaste, and found him very much awake with Martha bloody Jones, who saw her and took the time to look at her in the eyes, and sent her a cruel smirk over her lover's shoulder.

Rose Tyler was a spontaneous person. As such, she grabbed The Doctor's sharp silvery pen, still lying next to the postcard they'd been writing to Jackie in the morning, and in two big steps, she was there.  
Martha turned her head towards The Doctor's and whispered, still sporting that signature smirk of hers: "Look sweetie, who came to say hello..."  
Not understanding right away, he blinked a few times before directing his eyes up, only to find Rose looking at them with an expressionless face.  
"Look Rose, we kind of are in the middle of somet-  
He never got to finish. The black, luxious ink swirled into his crimson blood as it splattered on the sheets. Martha bolted upright, horrified, but didn't get the time to do much else before the room resonated with the sickening crack her neck gave, then Rose let the harpy's skull fall back down on the bed."

And then she thought "Bloody hell, how good that could've felt !" as she munched her chips in her favourite little pub, under the rain.  
Rose Tyler was a spontaneous person. Only, she had decided she would be from now on, when she hugged her mother in the airport in London, after she came back from North America, where she'd found out her companion didn't reciprocate her feelings as she'd distincly heard Martha's cries of bliss through the thin wall separing her and The Doctor's room. So she had discretly packed her things and left the hotel, after she'd thrown his phone number in the nearest bin, never to see him again.

"Plenty other fish in the sea, dontcha reckon ?" she thought. After all, she wasn't going to waste her life for a man - be it in a unhappy marriage, some desespereate attempt to be noticed by said man, or in jail. He wasn't worth the rest of her life in jail, but damn her if the pen stabbing thing didn't sound good right now.

Rose Tyler was a spontaneous person.  
But she swore to herself that life motto wouldn't apply to relationships anymore.

And then she ordered another serving of chips for herself."


End file.
